Dark Night Saga: Night Watch
by Sango-sama
Summary: This portion of the story is complete, aside from minor revisions. See Dreamless Sleep for the continuation! Please R & R!
1. Villan in the Shadows

Night Watch: Prologue  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of his friends or enemies. I'm just   
borrowing them. Though I wish I could borrow Miroku a little more often.   
^_^ .... *o* Ecchi... Geez...I just wanted him to use the Air rip to clean   
all the trash out of my room.   
  
Spoiler Warnings: Up to and includings Chapters 206-207 in the manga. Much   
futher than the anime currently. If you don't mind spoilers, there is a bit   
of review so it is not necessary to go out and try to read all the manga first.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Flames from the fire dance up and kiss the air, shielding the slumbering   
band from the cold and from the gigantic, squirrel-sized mosquitoes. Their size   
is not by any means an exaggeration. The small kitsune has been mistaken for   
those blood-sucking creatures a number times, and his tiny head still clearly   
displays the large bumps. The flea demon is scared of the damnable things too.   
But few things don't scare him.   
  
I've been trailing this band for sometime, watching, waiting for a time to strike.   
  
Even from my safe distance I can spot the Inu-Youkai as he sleeps up on one of   
the high tree braches in silent watch over the camp. The young girl and the   
kitsune, who is snoring softly, sleep on her strange bedding a few feet away   
from the tree. The Houshi lays a few feet away from the guard, using his arm   
as a pillow; he appears to sleep, but a boomerang stays steady in the hands of   
the night guardress--just in case. All is silent--all, except the kit of course.   
  
Pulling the vial from my yukata, I see there is more than enough to take care   
of her and the Houshi, who is beginning to stir.   
  
I cannot help but let my lips twist to a sneer; it will soon be mine.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
Random Insanity from the author:  
1. This will (hopefully) be a series. I already have 1.5 chapters done.  
2. The narrator will in all likelihood change from chapter to chapter.  
3. This story was brought to you today by the letter "C" and the number "6".  
4. The narrator is currently under the heavy influence of caffiene withdrawl  
and is doing her laundry. More will be written in later chapters.  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama  



	2. Past and Future

Night Watch: Past and Future  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Also to Higurashi Kagome,   
and Kikyo but that's a another legal battle for another day. I'm only borrowing the other   
characters.  
  
Spoiler Warnings: Up to and includings Chapters 206-207 in the manga. Much futher   
than the anime currently. If you don't mind spoilers, there is a bit of review so   
it is not necessary to go out and try to read all the manga first.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Aside from the hell-born mosquitoes and the cold, the fire draws the attention  
of passing youkai to the shards we carry, just as the North Star acts as a compass in   
the night sky. It is for this very reason that I am taking my turn for the watch,   
shivering in spite of my battle gear and my woolen yukata. Sitting and staring into   
the fire to keep myself awake, I can't help but think of my past.  
  
I have very few happy memories. Now, that's not to say I had an unhappy child-   
hood; quite the contrary really. We'd all sit around the fire and laugh and talk. Kohaku   
and I would sing and play, but father and the village were always busy with their work.   
Whenever a demon was near, our town could never rest. We perpetually waged a war with the   
demons for the ability to have a normal life. My mother gave her life for that fight.   
  
We all ate, slept, and breathed demon-slaying, training from a very young age to see   
weaknesses and how to defend ourselves. And yet, here I am today, travelling with a half-demon.   
One who, to twist the knife of irony, has saved my life. Now granted, it wasn't always   
willingly, but he never tries to openly hurt humans unless they harm him--or someone dear   
to him. It sometimes makes me wonder--maybe in all the time I was hunting demons, that I was   
hurting someone like him, someone who didn't deserve the fate that my village, that I, gave to   
them.   
  
Sometimes I wonder how different my life would be if we had lived in another town.   
Would I have become a demon hunter? Would I have had friends? Would I have met Kagome?   
Or Inu Yasha? Or Houshi-sama?  
  
Everything in past makes me question my present. My own brother was turned against my   
father and I by a truly evil half-youkai named Naraku. He succeeded in killing Dad, and.....  
almost me, too.   
  
I still love Kohaku though...I very nearly killed him because he was being continually   
used as Naraku's puppet. He had almost killed Kagome--who has become like a sister to me--  
under Naraku's command. I couldn't let him go on living under the control of that...that monster. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, nor would I let him die alone. But Inu Yasha stopped me before I was too late for both of us. He somehow saw that part of my brother was still trapped inside, blocking out the memories he had been forced to do.   
  
My friends were very nearly killed trying to help me--not that it's different with   
most of the other adventures we have as we travel around, looking for shards of the Shinkon   
no Tama--and that bastard Naraku. But everyone was genuinely concerned for me--even Houshi-sama.  
Everyone...like it's natural, are together for each other...helping each other.  
  
Perhaps, I should stop calling him Houshi-sama and rather by his name. Miroku...hmmm...  
it's not as if I don't know him, at least not anymore. He went so far as to put himself in   
harm's way by sucking up Naraku's Saimyoushou into the abyss in his hand-for me. I swear   
that I cannot understand how that man can be incredibly loyal and kind-hearted one moment   
and then grabbing at my ass the next. It's really sad that he still does that in spite of   
the fact that I'm the one who best understands his problems: both our fathers have died at   
the hands of Naraku's manipulations. We both have times where we are very alone and it   
seems that no one can reach us; lately of course, we have become quite accustomed to our   
'little family' and only when Naraku shows up to try once again to ruin our lives do we   
become depressive.   
  
In spite of the little family we all have formed, there are still times when I feel   
horribly alone. Like now. The brisk air around me doesn't bother me as much as the stark   
coldness inside.  
  
The air around me starts to get a little hazy and find myself longing for the softness   
of my futon, for the time to release the tension that this forced alertness has wrought on   
my muscles, for the warmth of the blanket that I'm going to swipe from Hou-...from Miroku   
when I wake him up for his turn at watch. It's all entirely too tempting.  
  
But I have to stay awake. Eyelids drooping, I sit with my head resting on my arms.   
And wonder. I think things could be very different. Maybe if he made some effort to   
restrain himself, then just maybe things would be very different. I wouldn't be quite   
so alone at times like these. He is almost very noble. Hmmmm....Miroku....what if...  
what if he ever did restrain himself? What then? A chill runs down my back.  
  
Perhaps I'm thinking too much. My eyelids truly feel altogether too heavy and my   
head is starting to hurt.   
  
I slowly crawl over to the tree where Miroku sleeps and shake his shoulder to nudge   
him from his slumber. "Hey...Houshi-sama. It's your turn for watch." He shakes off my   
hand and rolls over. "Houshi! C'mon...it's my turn to sleep." Slowly one eye-lid opens   
and looks my way, pouting much too cutely for someone lacking as much innocence.   
  
"Five more minutes...please?" and buried himself under the protection one of Kagome's   
extra blankets, turning his head away from me.  
  
"Ummm..." Waitaminute! I just thought that was cute, right? I definitely need sleep.   
Yes, sleep is good...sleep keeps me from thinking this much. "Uh...no, Miroku, I don't think   
I can keep my eyes open much longer. You need to wake up." And with that I swiped the blanket.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Random Insanity from the author (and her muse):  
1. This will (hopefully) be a series.   
2. The narrator will in all likelihood change from chapter to chapter. The next one may not   
change...I have to decide who's perception would be more "telling."  
3. This story was brought to you today by the letter "X" and the number "4".  
4. The narrator currently has gotten caffiene and has finished her laundry. She is now a happy   
monkey! ^_^ More will be written in later chapters. Possibly this evening.  
5. My muse has found my candy stash...uh-oh. -_-  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama  



	3. Tug of War

Night Watch: Tug of War  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however, own   
the instant ramen which I am eating now...Mmmm...Freeze dried beef!  
  
Spoiler Warnings: Up to and includings Chapters 206-207 in the manga. Much futher   
than the anime currently. If you don't mind spoilers, there is a bit of review so   
it is not necessary to go out and try to read all the manga first.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He rewarded me with a muffled grunt, as he spun slightly backwards off of the blanket and   
onto his face. Frozen in that position for a few comedic seconds, he grudgingly began to   
mumble and turned himself right side up to sit against a tree, rubbing his eyes as he was   
emerging from half-sleep. Unnoticed, the smuggled blanket and I moved a few feet away to the   
safety of my futon. I savored my few moment of rest until Miroku realized that his blanket   
was missing.   
  
Muffled footsteps crept towards me. I couldn't help but let a light smile, thankful that   
my back was turned to the lecherous approacher.   
  
One of the few benefits of hunting demons for a large portion of your life is that you   
can acquire a good deal of strength, which can be terribly helpful when playing 'tug-o-war'   
to keep the blanket.   
  
After trying to pull the blanket away a few times, he stood up and started to walk away.   
Satisfied, I snuggled back down into my futon, only to be picked up futon and all.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you are doing, Houshi?" I gasped in surprise.  
  
He smirked and spoke in hushed tones, "So you're back to 'Houshi' are you? Ah well...  
I suppose I couldn't expect that to last too long."  
  
Eyes wide in surprise, an oddly welcome heat crept up to my cheeks. I prayed that the   
darkness was enough to veil my blush from his smiling eyes. "I didn't think you were asleep...  
and you stole my blanket."  
  
"S-so what does that have anything to do with picking me up?"   
  
Notchalantly, he replied, "well, since you don't seem to want to part with 'my blanket,'   
I had to pick you up too."  
  
"That is not 'your blanket'...it's one of Kagome's."  
  
"I assure you, that I had to perform a particularly difficult exorcism to receive that   
blanket as payment. It did not come from Kagome-sama."  
  
"Oh. Well, then...I guess it's only fair that I let you have your blanket back then."  
  
A silence fell between us both. My embarrassment not at all diminishing either from   
doubting Miroku or from the fact that the blanket in question and myself wrapped in it was   
still nestled rather comfortably in his arms. The close proximity only serving to speed the   
beating of my heart and . I forced my eyes to look off into the trees and away from his gaze.   
'He should put me down now...but it's so warm, so comforting.' I could see him watching me   
from the corner of my eyes. 'He hasn't done anything lecherous yet,' I thought anxiously,   
'what could be stopping him? Well...it's not as if this isn't a welcome change...but...'  
  
With great caution, he finally broke the silence; "I could share the blanket with you,   
if you'd like."   
  
Slowly, in spite of my semi-shock, I forced myself to face him. His eyes just as sincere   
as the tone of his offer. A lump had formed in my throat, as my eyes searched his for some   
hints to betray his truthfulness. His eyes, seemingly imploring for even a spark of hope,   
gazed right back into mine.   
  
Quickly stifling the lump, I managed to stutter, "I...I...umm...I guess..." Chancing a   
quick glance, I could see his playful smile and laughing eyes brighten. I've seen that face   
a few time before...always before he... My eyebrows raised. "But I swear if you try anything   
funny..."   
  
"I will not do anything. I promise." Again that smile, those eyes.  
  
I do not think that this blush will ever fade.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Random Insanity from the author (and her muse):  
1. This will be a series.   
2. The narrator will in all likelihood change from chapter to chapter. The next one may not   
change...I have to decide who's perception would be more "telling."  
3. This story was brought to you today by the letter "Q" and the number "9".  
4. The narrator has two days of classes left! She's happier than when her laundry was finished.  
5. My muse has found manga collection and hasn't seen daylight for a few days..... -_-  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama  



	4. Silent Night

Night Watch: Silent Night   
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Therefore, I will   
probably be paying through the nose for Inu Yasha merchandise like everyone else.  
  
Spoiler Warnings: Up to and includings Chapters 206-207 in the manga. Much futher   
than the anime currently. If you don't mind spoilers, there is a bit of review so   
it is not necessary to go out and try to read all the manga first.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"But I swear if you try anything funny..."   
  
Smiling, I counter, "I will not do anything. I promise."   
  
I set Sango down on her feet and began to help her unravel the blanket and futon from around   
her, careful not to touch anything unbidden. Her blush quite obvious in spite of the darkness of   
the night.   
  
As opposed to nearly everyone beliefs, I can act rather decently...and supposing that I'd   
like to be alive tomorrow morning, I will most certainly try. I want to prove that I can do   
this to everyone, most of all to Sango.  
  
But it will not be easy...   
  
Setting the futon on the ground by the tree, I settle myself in a comfortable seated position   
against the tree trunk, gesturing for her to come and sit beside me. Nodding her head, she   
ambles over and sat down beside me, not quite eager...but not hesitant either. I place the blanket over   
the two of us and sit back against the tree, pillowing my head on my arms. I try to turn my focus   
to the surrounding darkness, but kept sneaking glances at her from the corner of my eyes.  
  
Shutting her eyes, she lays her head back down on the futon beside me. Her lips trembling ever so   
slightly as she adjusted to the warmth from the night air. My close proximity drawing more of my   
attention to those lips, slightly drawn open to allow her soft, warm breaths easy passage. I felt   
my heart speeding. Minutes passed like hours, in an agonizingly slow, sweet torture.   
  
Oh yes...this will definitely not be easy.  
  
Her breaths began to slow as her wakefulness gently slipped away.  
  
I attempted to focus my attention elsewhere, out into the darkness, searching for any trace   
of an intruder which would merit my investigation. But I could not keep my gaze from wandering   
back to her sleeping face, looking the part of an unholy angel, as light from the fire played   
across her slumbering features.  
  
Slightly sighing, I found myself absently stroking her hair. 'I wonder, Sango. Do you feel lonely   
anymore? Lonely like you were when you found that you had been deceived and used as a pawn by that demon,   
Naraku?'  
  
'Do you still wish to be so lonely? Or, perhaps, are you starting to reach out?'  
  
When we were battling the dog youkai on the mountain, you wouldn't let me go alone. I know   
you were concerned and could easily see you were jealous.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*******************************************Flashback*******************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Sango, I think you should go back."  
  
"No way."  
  
I turned to her. "Hey, I'm worried about you..."  
  
"That's my line...The Youkai is targeting men isn't it? It's safer if I come along."  
  
"Really?" Reaching into my robes, I pull out a small rosary and hand it to Sango. "Use this."  
  
A confused look crossed her face. "Hm?"  
  
Putting it around her wrist, I explain, "it'll help against some things."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Smiling slightly, I asked, "Sango... You came with me because you were worried about me   
didn't you?"  
  
She was blushing prettily and hesitantly replied, "Th... That's well... of course I was   
worried." Gathering a little more resolve, she continued, "Houshi-sama, you lose your head when   
it comes to women, and your lecherous mind always takes over...It's not that... I'm jealous or   
anything you know.   
  
Taking her hand into my own, I relished in her shocked expression. "More than any other   
girl...having you worried about me makes me the happiest."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*****************************************Flashback*Ends****************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Of course all of that ended rather badly. In fact, few of our times together have ended   
without my leaving with more than my share of bumps and bruises.  
  
Sango shifts slightly in her sleep, allowing something to slide down her arm and shimmer in  
the firelight. Picking up her hand, I see the rosary that I gave her. 'She's still wearing it...  
after all this time.'  
  
Looking down at her sleeping face, I can't conceal my smile. 'Sango, I admire you for your   
fiery spirit, your courage, your kind, saddened heart.'  
  
'Don't you know? Can't you see? The reason that I haven't been asking any girls lately is   
because I've chosen who I want to ask...' Brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face, I feel   
the overwhelming to draw closer to her. Leaning over to her, I inhale her soft, sweet scent and   
gently trace my fingers over the curve of her face, delighthing in its softness. Shutting my eyes,   
I lean down further to place a chaste, feather-light kiss on her forehead.  
  
A clinking sound drives me from temporary joy. Eyes turning cold as they drift to that hand,   
the clinking of the beads of the rosary bringing back to reality from my wistful dream.   
  
My jaw set itself firm in determination. 'I know this is what I want. I just hope that   
you'll allow me into your heart...before it's too late....'  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Random Insanity from the author (and her muse):  
1. I finally changed the narrator again.   
2. The flashback includes two scenes from Inu Yasha chapters 206-207...I guess the timeline places   
it some few months after those events.  
3. This story was brought to you today by the letter "I" and the number "10".  
4. Finals Week! -_-  
5. Revised version...I'll have to read again later to see if this is the last one. ^__^  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama  



	5. Yagenei

Night Watch: Yagenei  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer:   
I do not own Inu-Yasha.   
I only rent Miroku.  
I have no money.  
So please don't sue.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yellow gold eyes peer out of the darkness. Light steps cracking the underbrush as he creeps   
towards the tasty morsel. Hesitately slightly, he sticks his head high into the air, turning his   
head right...then left...and peering all around. Satisfied that he was alone, he crept closer.   
  
Closer.   
  
Closer.  
  
And--Crack!  
  
The full, brute force left his head swung limply, spine detached from his skull and eyes glazed  
in hazy shock.   
  
My clawed hands slice through his furry coat, splaying his skin on the soft ground, spilling a warm  
crimson pond on the ground beside him and soaking his immaculate white rabbit fur.  
  
With another crunch, the rib cage spread apart, allowing my clawed hands easy access to the   
tender bits of entrails.   
  
Scooping a piece of his still warm liver, I pop it into my mouth, chewing it thoughtfully.  
  
Raising my eyebrows slightly, I watched as the warrior girl sat beside the houshi.   
  
Another organ pops into my mouth, this time the heart. A slight smile as the warm blood gushes   
out into my mouth as my teeth bite down.   
  
  
I lay in wait quite a distance from the band...observing their actions, their routine.  
  
The distance masks my presence from the hanyou and his friends. Their demon ability of smell   
would detect me in seconds if not for the fact that I remain downwind. They can be quite clever,   
actually, and have taken down lesser demons. One of which I am not. But I am not so foolhardy as   
to believe our battle will quick and painless.   
  
The emergence of the first morning light is causing my hands to begin to appear misty. My physical   
form beginning its slow, daily disappearance. The first few nights I spent in observance of this troupe,   
I was given time to acclimate myself to my change. Little feeling remains in my body and no demon can   
detect my presence except for a slight chill in the air around me.   
  
At first morning's light my true form is masked; I can touch no one and they can not touch me. I   
can move about freely, entering into the mind of my prey to find their weakness. I cannot alter   
those dreams--but I can alter their reality.  
  
As dusk sets in, my form once again becomes visable. Silver hair, pale skin, and white eyes sharply   
contrasting my black yukata.   
  
My favorite ability, I inherited another ability from father. I can borrow anyone's shape, their voice,   
their clothes, their powers. All but their soul...not that it matters much.  
  
I may not have much physical strength in my own form, but the combined effects of my powers   
can be quite devasting.   
  
I lick the last of the blood from my lips, as I continue my silent watch. Little of the rabbit remains   
aside from its fur and bones.  
  
A voice calls out from the dead of night, "Yagenei..."  
  
"Father!" I whisper happily. "Where are you?"  
  
"Yagenei...stay and keep watch here for a little while longer. I will send one of your sisters as a sign   
to begin our plan." His commanding voice betrayed little emotion, but he could not hide the wide smile on his   
face after he emerged from the darkness.  
  
"Alright father," I nod, complacently.  
  
Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered, "Thank you, my obedient daughter."  
  
Within seconds, he dissappears from my demon sight. I return to my post.  
  
  
  
The Houshi leans down and kisses the warrior girl's forehead. 'Ah...how touching. Young Love.'   
  
As the pinkish-orange of dawn crawls over the horizon, a smirk spreading across my fading face.   
'The Houshi and the warrior girl...well, this is an interesting development. One that may suit our  
purposes quite nicely, if I play my cards right.'  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Rants!  
1) It's time to go to Walmart.  
2) This is brought to you by the letter 'B' and the number '7'.  
3) I want chicken, I want liver, Meow-Mix, Meow-Mix, please deliver!  
4) Yagenei is Japanese for "Night Illusion". This is why I chose these certain abilities for her.  
  
  
A Schnee! Production   
by Sango-sama   
  



	6. Break of Day

Night Watch: Break of Day  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
I only rent Miroku.  
I have to claim Yagenei  
So nobody will sue.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Whish  
  
Plink.  
  
Plat.  
  
Silence.  
  
Whish.  
  
Plink.  
  
Plat.  
  
Ears lifted alertly, I cautiously opened one eye, being unable to identify those noises.  
  
Augghh. The sun keeps coming up earlier every morning. I'm sure of it.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," a whispered voice called.  
  
Whish.  
  
Thwap.  
  
A clawed hand turns over and opens, revealing a tiny pebble.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"It's your turn for morning guard."  
  
Groaning, I murmur, "so you had to try and kill me with these pebbles?"  
  
"I would rather not move from where I am right now." I can practically hear the smile in his   
voice.  
  
About to give the lecherous monk a piece of my mind, I hop out of the tree. Upon landing on the   
soft soil, I turn towards him. Eyes wide in surprise, I stare before asking, "how long has this   
been going on?"  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He said with most certainly feigned wide-eyed innocence.   
"Sango was cold, so I offered to share my blanket with her."  
  
"Feh. Right. And she still shared with you after she beat you up with Hiraikotsu?"  
  
His innocent expression still plastered onto his face. "She didn't hit me once."   
  
"Eh?"  
  
But-but...Kagome can't have been right...could she?  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*******************************************Flashback*******************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Say, Inuyasha. This is what I think though."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Kagome is smiling, her hands pressed together. "Sango-chan is in love with Miroku-sama, isn't she?   
  
Surprised, I ask, "Huh? Whadda ya mean?"  
  
"Meaning, you didn't notice?"   
  
"Eh..."   
  
Shippo admits, "I had this vague feeling."  
  
"But, Sango gets angry when Miroku caresses her bottom."   
  
"Hey, a girl is someone who values the mood."   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*****************************************Flashback*Ends****************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"If you through with your interrogation, I'd like to get a little bit of sleep."  
  
I was about to grudgingly let him sleep when a familiar, tinny scent breaks me from my reverie.  
  
I smell blood. A relatively fresh kill, I suppose, because the blood doesn't smell stale. "Miroku.  
Stay awake for a little while longer. I have something to check."  
  
  
The kill was clean and quick. What blood that was there has seeped into the soil, nearly invisable to  
human eyes, but unmistakeable to my demon senses.  
  
The animal, a rabbit apparently from its tracks, was cleaned till nothing remained but fur and bone,   
which were set in a neat pile in the nearby bushes to cover its tracks.  
  
Whatever made this kill, made it very neat. I'd almost say it's cleaner than one of Sesshoumaru's   
kills.   
  
Something, someone has been here alright. Just outside the range of my senses and downwind from   
the camp.   
  
It may still be near.  
  
The forest is far from quiet for this time of day, but something still is not setting well. The sun,   
starting to loom above the horizon an the morning birds beginning to chirp.  
  
Ears perked, I start to scan the trees in all directions, sniffing for a suspicious demon scent.  
  
Nothing there....  
  
Or there...  
  
Or....A chill runs straight down my spine.   
  
No scent. No sound. No tracks.  
  
Just a pocket of cold air.  
  
Spinning on the balls of my feet, I hasten back to camp, bounding through the trees.  
  
  
Breaking out of the brush, I reach camp.  
  
"What was it?" Miroku asked.  
  
Somewhat breathlessly I answered, "get everyone up and packed. We're moving out."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Rants and Randomness:  
1) In many stories and seemingly in Takahashi's version, Inu-Yasha is loyal and protective...but not   
the brightest bulb in the set. I'd like to believe that he is a bit smarter than Ranma, mostly because   
he was able to survive his time before Kikyo and Kagome, before he was exceedingly loyal and protective.   
My version of Inu-Yasha will probably resemble Tailweaver's version (http://www.tailweaver.faithweb.com/   
look for the White Dog). Go read it this summer if you haven't already. It's wonderful!  
  
2) I made Miroku be sort of polite in this chapter. Bear in mind, when he first appears he does act   
very polite to cover up his delinquency. He's keeping something from Inu-Yasha here.  
  
3) Please Review this story. All of my reviews so far are for one writing style and I'm experimenting  
with a new one, so I'd like some feedback to know where changes need to be made.   
  
4) This chapter is frought to you by the letter "A" and the number "3".  
  
5) This chapter is dedicated to the Schnee and the rest of the Union Crew. Have a great summer, minna!   
No more dorm food! Now we can all lose weight! ^__^  
  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama  



	7. 

Night Watch: Awake  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
I only rent Miroku.  
I have to claim Yagenei  
So nobody will sue.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
I felt the light brush of a chill on the exposed part of my neck. My hair desheveled and beads of   
cold sweat dripping off of my forehead. My knuckles white in a tight grip on the edge of my sleeping   
bag. My breath strained and labored as a disturbing image persisted in my sleep addled eyes.  
  
Hugging myself with both arms, the shock of what was before my eyes set in.  
  
Blood.  
  
So much blood.  
  
In pools.  
  
Surrounding my friends.  
  
Shippou-chan lying very still alongside my sleeping bag...  
  
Miroku-sama lying on the ground with Sango sprawled on his chest, arrows standing from her back like   
goosebumps. His arms, encircling her body, in an obviously belated and vain attempt to protect her.   
  
Inu-Yasha lying alone...a dark hole where his heart should have been. His eyes in a wide and a frozen, pure   
gold stare. The slits washed away into the sea of gold.  
  
I gently place his head onto my lap, mirroring my first night with him in his human form.  
  
Memories flooding, assaulting my mind, doubling the ache.  
  
I want to scream to release my pain, but my throat is too raw.  
  
Leaning my head down beside Inu-Yasha's face, my tears flow like rivers, soaking his unnaturally red   
robes another shade of red.   
  
'No.'  
  
I vainly brush the tears away.  
  
'No.'  
  
'This just can't be happening...No.'  
  
'Why am I still alive...and my friends...'  
  
'No.'  
  
And slowly...as mysteriously as it set in...it all faded away.  
  
Sitting up, I'm able to murmur, "Thank Kami...it was just a dream..."  
  
But it seemed so real.  
  
  
The morning sky is grey and dismal, making it doubly difficult to be cheerful this morning.   
  
Sango has taken some of my soap and shampoo and headed out to the spring to cleanse herself.   
  
Since Miroku is suspiciously absent, I assume has not-so-subtly followed her.  
  
Inu-Yasha is also nowhere to be seen.  
  
Shippou-chan sits beside me on a log, lollipop in hand.  
  
Pulling back my covers, I begin to wriggle my way out of the sleeping bag. Smoothing down some hair that has fallen   
out of place during the night, I sleepily begin to wander towards my pack.  
  
"Good Morning, Shippou-chan."  
  
"Good Morning, Kagome."  
  
  
A warm sense pricks the back of my neck and is immediately followed by a startling chill racing down  
my spine. My sense of danger has peaked.  
  
In my mind, time has invariably stopped. No one, save for Shippou, is there to help me. I could try  
to run for Sango and Miroku, but I had no idea where I could find them.  
  
Minutes pass.  
  
Inu-Yasha stumbles slowly out of the woods, blood seeping from deep scratch wounds in his side and staining his  
fire rat coat an unnatural red. His eyes drooping weakly, he looks almost as if he could fall over at any second.  
  
I cannot contain my gasp.  
  
  
"Y...You...You must leave this place, Kagome," he manages between ever shortening breaths. "Go   
back through the well. Now. It isn't safe here."  
  
My eyes begin to tear. Shutting my eyes tight, I grasp his chest tightly. "I will not leave you, Inu-Yasha.   
Not while you're like this. I promised...."  
  
"Please, Kagome."   
  
"No!" I yell, gripping him tighter.  
  
"Please. Stay safe."  
  
"...Kagome-sama.."  
  
Wait...Inu-Yasha doesn't call me that. Tenetively, I open my eyes again.  
  
  
"...Kagome-sama. Are you awake?"  
  
Placing my hand on my chest to slow my racing heart beat, I manage to answer, "hai."  
  
"Get up and get packed. Inu-Yasha wants to move out."  
  
"Yokata...just a dream."  
  
Preparing to get out of my sleeping bag, I stretch lazily until something catches my eye. Turning my head   
quickly, I peer into the underbrush and, breifly, I can see a pair of ghostly pale eyes looking out from  
the bushes.  
  
"My anxiety about those dreams must be getting to me," I try to reason, but I rush to pack anyways.  
  
As I finish, Shippou shouts, "C'mon, Kagome!"  
  
Another chill brushes past my face.  
  
Shaking my head, I feign a smile. "Alright, Shippou-chan!" Grabbing him into my arms, we catch up with   
the others and continue on our search.  
  
As we hurriedly left, I swear I could hear the faintest tinkling of laughter.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Rants and other points of momentary insanity:  
  
1) Am I evil...well, probably, but I could have been a lot more evil and made this not end up being a dream.   
I assure you, although on the most part, I am making this up as I go, I do have a general direction where   
this is going and this chapter WILL be important.  
  
2) Eh...this is still a little disjointed. It's definitely in "work in progress" stage.  
  
3) Reviews are my bread and water...I need them to survive as a fanfic writer. Do you want to see more of something?  
Less? A stage show of Miroku, Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Naraku, and Musuo stripping Chippendale's style?  
Let me know! (I make no promises about that last one, though!)  
  
4) This chapter brought to you by the letter 'X' and the number '4'.  
  
5) Hai=yes  
Yokata="Thank goodness" or "what a relief"  
  
Sango-sama  
A Schnee! Production  



	8. 

Night Watch: On the Road Again  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer:   
I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
I only rent Miroku.  
I have to claim Yagenei  
So nobody will sue.  
  
Spoiler Warnings: Up to and includings Chapters 206-207 in the manga. Much   
futher than the anime currently. If you don't mind spoilers, there is a bit   
of review so it is not necessary to go out and try to read all the manga first.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
A warm breeze blows, milling through the trees, blowing the leaves to and fro at its command.  
  
Once again, we all find ourselves traipsing the countryside in search of clues to find more   
shards.  
  
The trip has been, in so far, surprisingly and uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
Shippou is being his usually cheerful self. Right now, he's licking one of Kagome's candies from  
her time and it's coloring his tongue and interesting shade of blue. He's sitting for a minute on  
Miroku's shoulder...  
  
Glancing at the Houshi in question, I catch him looking over at me. He grins warmly and blushing,   
I force myself to look away.  
  
Inu-Yasha is scouting ahead as he normally does, but he keeps closer to us up in the trees   
overhead. A few times, I'm sure I caught him watching Kagome. But I must admit, I am a little   
distracted myself.  
  
Kagome seems a little depressed. I'll have to take her aside and talk to her later...besides, I   
need someone to talk with about Hou--...I mean, Miroku.  
  
Kirara rests in my arms as I hold her like I would hold a baby. Readjusting my tiring arms, one   
hand brushes over my rosary bracelet. Gazing down at it, a glimmer of a smile crosses my face.  
  
I never would have guessed that he could have made it through the night without being a lech.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*******************************************Flashback*******************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
This morning, I woke up next to Miroku.  
  
Or rather, I woke up with my arms around Miroku. His waist, to be exact.  
  
I guess I wasn't awake enough to be aware of where I was, and snuggled closer to him, unthinkingly  
weaving an arm around his waist.  
  
The unfamiliar sensation enough to make me awaken, regaining my train of thought, but not enough to  
open my eyes.  
  
He was awake and gently unwrapping my arm and placing it at my side.  
  
Not once did he grope.  
  
Or grab.  
  
Or rub.  
  
Or anything else I would have expected.  
  
Instead, his hand gently traces the curve of my face, awakening each nerve at his touch.  
  
I find myself unable to supress a soft sigh and sleepily turn my face towards his hand.  
  
The moment was shortlived as the cracking of twigs signal an intrusion upon the camp.  
  
"What was it?" Miroku asked, standing up to prepare for battle.  
  
"Get everyone up and packed. We're moving out."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*****************************************Flashback Ends****************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The heat of the mid-day sun was bearing down on all of us.  
  
Inu-Yasha even slowed down his pace and walked alongside Kagome-chan, panting slightly.  
  
The sound of running water is truly a godsend.  
  
Shippou-chan, who was starting to look a little deflated, perks up to ask  
  
"Hey, can we go take a quick swim to cool down?"  
  
We all look expectantly to Inu-Yasha, who looks a little petulant, but then catches the sad pout   
on Kagome-chan's face, and relents.  
  
A smile of relief breifly washed over her face. She started to walk away, Shippou weaving   
around and between her legs and making small talk about how nice the water will feel.  
  
Following her lead, I set down Kirara and Hiraikotsu next to her pack and walk towards the water   
only to be stopped by Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Do you know what is wrong with her?" he demands.  
  
"No....she's just been really quiet since this morning. I figured I could ask her about it when you  
guys weren't around....just in case it's something she's embarrassed about."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Would you like me to tell you?"  
  
"Eh?" Surprise evident on his face.  
  
"If it's something important..."  
  
"Oh...uh...sure," he mumbles turning away. But not before I can catch his blush.  
  
'Does he really think he's fooling anyone? We all know he cares for her.' Smiling, I have to shake  
my head in disbelief.  
  
"Oy...Did he do anything last night?"  
  
I blanch and twitch slighhtly. He saw 'that'.  
  
My voice waivering, I answer, "No...he...he didn't."   
  
Turning to walk away a bit, he asks, "do you want me to keep an eye on Miroku?"  
  
Smiling slightly, I shake my head. "No, that's alright...I trust him."  
  
A loud thump shook the forest floor.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Random Insanity from the author:  
  
1) Wheeee! This chapter is finished!  
  
2) I have figured out where this story is gonna go! Yeah! I intended to have this be a really  
short "let's get Sango and Miroku together thing and maybe have some Kagome and Inu-Yasha stuff  
in the background," but now...I have ideas... Hopefully I'll be able to include each member of   
the cast...except maybe Kanna. That would be a really boring chapter. Future planes include   
Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kagura, Naraku, and my original character Yagenei.  
  
3) This chapter is brought to you by the letter "M" and the number "2".  
  
4) I'm close to completing this "Book" of the Saga. Most likely there will be about two more   
chapters.  
  
5) I still like reviews. They compel me to write more and inspired a rather intensive   
brainstorming session today. Thanks to all who have reviewed thus far!  
  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama  



	9. The Other Side of the Coin

Night Watch: The Other Side of the Coin  
Draft Version  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer:   
I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
I only rent Miroku.  
I have to claim Yagenei  
So nobody will sue.  
  
Spoiler Warnings: Up to and includings Chapters 206-207 in the manga. Much   
futher than the anime currently. If you don't mind spoilers, there is a bit   
of review so it is not necessary to go out and try to read all the manga first.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
The day had started out so well...  
  
After good five hours of sleep, I got to spend the rest of the evening next to Sango, savoring her   
sweet scent, her nearness.  
  
I had proved myself to Sango. I went through the night without groping her.  
  
And she seemed to have enjoyed it, when I did chance to touch her gently. She even returned the  
gesture, albeit unknowingly.  
  
She slept so peacefully, it almost pained me to wake her.   
  
But Inu-Yasha look very upset. And the last thing I needed was a pissed off half-demon on my   
case.  
  
  
As we walked away from last nights camp to undoubtedly another bed of leaves, I saw her glance my  
way. She quickly looked away to try to conceal it but blushed prettily.   
  
It's almost sweet that she thinks I really don't notice.  
  
I silently thanked Shippou for sitting far enough out of my line of sight to see her.  
  
A minute later she looked over again.  
  
I catch her looking over at me and I hold her eyes with mine. A warm smile spreads across my face.  
A slight look of panic becomes evident in her eye as she turns away, blushing once more.  
  
She's probably trying to convince herself, it's simply the heat that's making her flush.  
  
  
In my times with this group, I've seen that there are things that I cannot get away with. So   
instead of following the girls to the lake to admire their shapely figures, I find myself sitting   
against a tree lazily, trying to cool down in the shadows of the forest. I close my eyes to nap   
breifly until the girls return.  
  
Voices keep me from my sleep.  
  
"Oy...Did he do anything last night?"  
  
A familiar voice waiveringly responds, "No...he...he didn't."   
  
Turning to walk away a bit, he asks, "do you want me to keep an eye on Miroku?"  
  
"No, that's alright...I trust him."  
  
A loud thump shook the forest floor.  
  
I cannot conceal my smile as footsteps move away.  
  
I shut my eyes again, certain that sleep would come.  
  
  
Hairs on the back of my neck stood on end screaming that the presence of evil was very near.   
  
All of us knew the signs, and stood alert.  
  
From a mist and the shadows, Naraku made his grand appearance. His face and torso wholely human,   
but his limbs are blackened evil, hanging from him likes snakes. Of course the bastard didn't   
forget his Saimyoushou.  
  
Giving only his malicious laugh, he began the assault, menacingly thrusting his limbs at us.  
  
Inu-Yasha clawed his way threw the mass of tentacles, while I was left only with my shajaku as   
defense.  
  
Kagome, who had been holding onto Shippou, was without her arrows and didn't see   
  
Sango had come running to help Kagome, jumped in front of her to shield them both with Hiraikotsu.  
  
But it was not enough.  
  
"Sango, no!"  
  
I didn't come this far just to lose her now.  
  
  
My panic must have jarred me awake. My breaths came at rapid speed, trying to slow my racing   
heart. Beads of sweat hang precariously from my brow until I brush them away with the back of   
my hand.  
  
That was the most realistic dream I've ever had. It was almost...unnatural.  
  
"Miroku...are you alright?"  
  
I look up to see Sango leaning down over me, concern washing over her face. The very vision did  
wonders to fill the unsettling void.  
  
"It was just a nightmare."  
  
Almost motherly, Sango strokes my cheek. "It's alright now. Everything will be alright." Her   
other arm reaches around to my back, gently rubbing it.  
  
I start to wonder if maybe I'm still dreaming.  
  
  
Random Insanity from the author:  
  
1) The next Chapter should be the last of this book. I probably won't begin the Kouga and   
Sesshoumaru storylines until the next book.  
  
2) Inhale...it's not over yet.  
  
3) Sorry this so short...it's still in draft form.  
  
4) This fic is brought to you today by the letter "E" and the number "5".  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama  



	10. The Man in the Shadows

Night Watch: The Man in the Shadows  
Draft Version  
by Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer:   
I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
I only rent Miroku.  
I have to claim Yagenei  
So nobody will sue.  
  
Spoiler Warnings: Up to and includings Chapters 206-207 in the manga. Much   
futher than the anime currently. If you don't mind spoilers, there is a bit   
of review so it is not necessary to go out and try to read all the manga first.  
  
For this chapter, Words placed in this notation indicates a telepathic conversation.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
A small figure clad in white stood before me, eyes glazed and unfeeling. A mirror in her hand   
overflowing with the mist and smoke of freshly stolen souls.  
  
My powers feeling fully charged.   
  
Kanna...it is time.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Focusing my thoughts, I dip my finger down to touch the surface of the mirror. A vision appears   
on the surface as as my hand pulls away.  
  
***************************************  
  
A large, two-tailed cat leaps upon the scene, stopping at the feet of one of the women.   
  
"Kirara! You're back!"  
  
In a cloud of fire, the large cat shrunk. The woman stoops down and cradles the cat in her arms,   
nuzzling its head as the other gather in closer.  
  
A slight figure moves on top of the cat's head and jumps onto the nearby hanyou.  
  
"Inu-Yasha-sama!"  
  
After Inu-Yasha squashed it, the bug demon floats to the ground like a leaf. Seconds later inflating  
back to normal size and sharing what it has learned.  
  
"What were you able to find out in town?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha-sama...there are rumors of shards to the North and to the South."  
  
"Is that so..."  
  
The Houshi lifts an uncursed hand to his chin in a thoughtful expression. "Naraku will probably   
send one of his baboon puppets in either direction."  
  
"Or one of his 'children'," the demon huntress volunteers.  
  
"In either case, we cannot have these shards falling into his hands. He already has such a large   
chunk of the jewel, we just can't chance losing any more ground."  
  
"So, Houshi, what are you suggesting?"  
  
"We should split up."  
  
Eyebrows all around the group shot up.  
  
"What other options do we have?" asked Kagome.  
  
"We don't have any other allies we can depend on to give us the shard if they help us."  
  
A pregnant pause hovers.  
  
One by one, each nodded their head in agreement.  
  
"Okay...Inu-Yasha, you'll take Kagome, Shippou, and Myouga. Sango and Kirara will come with me."  
  
Looks of annoyance linger on Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Shippou's faces.  
  
"Look Houshi..."  
  
"Do you object to going with Kagome?"  
  
"No...but..."  
  
"--It's alright," said Sango. "It's the only way the groups will be balanced."  
  
The Houshi smiled at the girl.  
  
*************************************  
  
Smiling, I place my finger on the mirror and the vision fades.  
  
"Perfect. Exactly according to plan."  
  
Kanna...stay here. I will return shortly.  
  
Unblinking, she answered simply. "Hai."  
  
  
Chains clinked in a darkened corner of the room, as a column of light falls on angry eyes.  
  
My dear, I have a job for you.  
  
Her jaw set in indignation. "You keep me here in chains, expecting to bow to your every command."  
She pulls forward, chains clinking as a testament to her straining. "I will not take any more   
of your games."  
  
Such spirit. Truly, Kagura, you are my child.  
  
"Feh." Grunting in protest, chains clink again as she tries to lunge at me.  
  
Ah, ah. We'll have none of that. I have but one more job for you...and then you may have what   
you desire.  
  
Her eyes spring open.  
  
Yes, my dear, you will have your freedom.  
  
Sighing with resignation, she leans back against the wall. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
***************************************End of Book One*******************************************  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
1) Kanna is such the conversationalist. "Hai."  
  
2) Yes, this is the end of the first book. So you're saying, where is Kouga? Where is Fluffy?  
They're coming. Early in the second book...and that is a promise. ^__^  
  
3) Wahhhh!!! I'm tired of being profound! Please review!  
  
A Schnee! Production  
by Sango-sama 


End file.
